Peter Pevensie
Peter Pevensie (1927-1949) was a young man who traveled to Narnia, the eldest of the Pevensie children, and the ruler of the Kingdom of Narnia after the White Witch's demise. As the oldest, he was responsible and caring. He was also one of the bravest. His Narnian title was His Majesty King Peter, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, as well as Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, and Peter the Magnificent, High King over all the kings of Narnia.' He died (on earth)at the age of 22. Biography Bombing of London and Refuge Peter lived in London, England, trying his best to protect his younger siblings and to act like a responsible young adult. When evacuated to the countryside with his brother and sisters by train because of the air-raids of World War II, he and his three siblings stayed at the old mansion of Professor Digory Kirke until the end of the war. The Prophesied King When his youngest sister, Lucy, first stumbled upon the Wardrobe leading to the World of Narnia, Peter did not believe her until he and the other Pevensies entered the Wardrobe themselves. He later apologised to Lucy for not believing her and became quite angry with Edmund for earlier denying Narnia's existence when he had also been there previously. In the Kingdom of Narnia, (arriving in Narnian-year 1000) the four Pevensies learned that Mr. Tumnus, whom Lucy met during her first visit in Narnia, was arrested. They hear terrible things of the White Witch and the Witch's Secret Police, whom wished to kill them in order to prevent the ''Golden Age Prophecy, which had foreseen the arrival of four humans in Narnia, from being fulfilled. Consequently, the three children, after Edmund betrayed his siblings to the White Witch, had to flee from the Witch's forces with the aid of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, a married couple of rebellious talking beasts. Later Peter received his sword, Rhindon, and shield from Father Christmas during the journey to find Aslan, the Great Lion, and his army camping at the Stone Table. After arriving at Aslan's Camp,it came under attack by at least two wolves of the Witch's Secret Police, Aslan encouraged Peter to fend them off. In the process Peter slew the wolf captain Maugrim which resulted in Aslan knighting him Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane or Fenris-Bane. Battle of Beruna and aftermath Peter and his Supreme General Oreius commanded the initial formations of Aslan's Army during the Battle of Beruna during which Peter personally dueled with White Witch herself until Aslan pounced on her. He was afterwards crowned by Aslan as High King Peter, with his siblings sharing the throne with him. The ancient prophecy of two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve coming to sit on the four thrones of Narnia at the castle Cair Paravel had come to fruition. This marked the end of the Hundred-Year Winter and was the beginning of Narnia's Golden Age. High King of Narnia and Return to England One of King Peter's few dilemmas during the Golden Age was the Ettinsmoor War, where he drove away the Giants from the North. In Narnian-year 1015, the four adult Pevensies hunted an enigmatic White Stag which led them back into the Wardrobe and their own Earth, where they became children once again, supposedly having disappeared from Narnia. Caspian X's Saviors After the Pevensies were pulled back into Narnia due to an emergency calling of the Narnian Prince Caspian X, Peter again served as the leader of his siblings. Although in Narnian Time it had been over a thousand years since Peter's reign as High King, he was still called this. Peter and Edmund initially met the to-be-king Caspian while saving him from an assassination attempt by his own Black Dwarf ally Nikabrik and the Dwarf's cronies. ' Peter's Savior ' Peter could of died whilst the witch was being freed from the ice prison, the witch having mannged to convice him to let her free. If he had done so he would of had to die as she would need his blood. He might of been about to do it when Edmund smashed the White Witch, having learned to not be fooled by her, and saved Peter's life. The Pevensie children ultimately helped Caspian defeat his usurping uncle Miraz during the Narnian Revolution and Peter formally gave authority to Caspian to rule Narnia as the succeeding king. Peter later confided to Lucy and Edmund that he was told by Aslan that he and Susan would never again return to Narnia, as they were now too old. The four children returned to their world, but never forgot Caspian. During Edmund's and Lucy's journeys aboard the Dawn Treader, it was mentioned that Peter was under the tutelage of Professor Digory Kirke in preparation for exams. Admission into Aslan's Country Peter was the first person to introduce himself to the last Narnian King Tirian when he begged them to come to his aid. As the World of Narnia was destroyed in the end, Peter was the one who was asked by Aslan to close the door and seal off the dead Narnia from the real Narnia and was one of the many people admitted into Aslan's Country at the end of the world.